The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasonic diagnostic image generating method and, more particularly, to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus and an ultrasonic diagnostic image generating method for performing a scan of transmitting an ultrasonic beam to an image capture region in a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo reflected from the image capture region and, on the basis of sound ray data obtained by executing the scan, generating an ultrasonic diagnostic image of the image capture region.
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus can easily display ultrasonic diagnosis images in a real-time manner at the time of performing a scan, so that it is often used in the medical field for fetal medical check, heart check, and the like.
In the case of displaying an ultrasonic diagnostic image by using the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, first, by performing a scan for transmitting an ultrasonic beam to an image capture region in a subject and receiving an ultrasonic echo reflected from the image capture region, sound ray data is obtained. For example, the scan is performed by a sector scan method, a linear scan method, a convex scan method, a radial scan method, or the like.
On the basis of the sound ray data obtained by execution of the scan, an ultrasonic diagnostic image of the image capture region is generated and displayed on a display screen (refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2). The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus has various display modes such as A mode, B mode, C mode, CFM (Color Flow Mapping) mode, and the like. An ultrasonic diagnosis image corresponding to a mode is displayed. For example, by interpolating sound ray data obtained by the sector scan or convex scan, an ultrasonic diagnosis image is generated and displayed on a display screen (refer to, for example, Patent Document 3).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-87266[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-253852[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-58587
However, in an ultrasonic diagnostic image, there is a case that a sound ray vector image is generated as artifact so as to extend in the sound ray direction in which an ultrasonic beam is transmitted. The sound ray vector image is generated because adjacent ultrasonic beams interfere each other when a scan is performed.
In particular, when a color image like a CFM image is generated and displayed as an ultrasonic diagnostic image on a display screen, there is a case such that the inconvenience of generation of a sound ray vector image is conspicuous.
When a sound ray vector image is generated in an ultrasonic diagnostic image as described above, the picture quality deteriorates. Consequently, at the time of conducting a diagnosis with an image, the diagnosis efficiency is low.